Spider Damn 3
by Goldfield
Summary: Fic para todos que se decepcionaram com o filme Spider Man 3. CONTÉM SPOILERS.


_Spider-Damn 3_

Polêmica. A melhor palavra para definir o que gerou o filme mais esperado de 2007. A mais nova aventura do nosso amado "Cabeça de Teia" no cinema dividiu opiniões. Alguns adoraram, achando o melhor da trilogia, outros definiram como bom, um grupo à parte apenas rotulou de regular e já um outro (aliás, um bom percentual do público, eu presumo) deixou as salas de exibição querendo seu dinheiro de volta. Para um melhor aprofundamento nessa questão, eu, humilde ficwriter e fã do "Amigão da Vizinhança" (alcunha bizarramente traduzida como "O Amigo de Sempre" na dublagem), fui entrevistar o consagrado diretor de _trashs_ dos anos 80 e homem por trás do novo filme: S.A.W. Reimi.

GOLDFIELD: Caro senhor Reimi, apesar de várias críticas favoráveis, esse terceiro filme do Spidey não agradou tanto quanto os anteriores. O que tem a dizer sobre isso?

REIMI: Engano seu! Todos adoraram o filme! Ele tem efeitos especiais, danças do Peter, lições de moral e um roteiro que liga todos os personagens! Não tem erro!

GOLDFIELD: Quanto ao roteiro, diretor, uma reclamação feita por muitos é que ele tem coincidências demais, a maioria delas extremamente forçadas...

REIMI, _rindo_: Na verdade, as próprias reclamações são em si coincidências, meu rapaz! O filme é ótimo!

Peter Parker e Mary Jane Watson, os dois pombinhos mais carismáticos do universo cinematográfico da Marvel (ao menos nos dois filmes anteriores do Spidey), estão deitados sobre uma grande teia de aranha presa a algumas árvores ao redor, admirando o céu noturno estrelado. Num dado momento, a mocinha ruiva diz meigamente:

"Sabe de uma coisa? Eu gostaria de cantar no palco para o resto da minha vida... Com você na primeira fila".

"Eu estarei lá..." – responde Peter sorrindo.

Mas, após alguns segundos pensando, o nerd completa:

"Isso é, se o dinheiro der, não é, Mary Jane? Os lugares na primeira fila são os mais caros! Vida de estudante é uma dureza, ainda mais a de um estudante que é super-herói nas horas vagas!".

Mary Jane faz uma careta e volta a olhar para as estrelas. Nisso, sem mais nem menos, um pequeno meteoro (ou seria aerólito?) cai justamente bem perto de onde o casal está, sem que, no entanto, este perceba o que havia ocorrido. Logo depois uma misteriosa gosma preta sai da rocha ainda flamejante, ao mesmo tempo em que alguns arbustos próximos se mexem, e do meio deles sai o Chapolin Colorado.

"Uma coincidência pode ocorrer em qualquer lugar do mundo!" – diz ele num tom esnobe.

Mal ele termina a frase, outro meteorito cai ali perto, e os dois namorados continuam totalmente alheios ao fato.

"Duas coincidências podem ocorrer em qualquer lugar do mundo!" – insiste Chapolin, irredutível.

Em seguida, uma violenta chuva de meteoros em chamas no melhor estilo "Smallville" se abate sobre Manhattam, ao final da qual o super-herói mexicano, olhando para a paisagem de prédios destruídos, diz tranqüilamente:

"Cinco mil e quinhentas e setenta e duas coincidências podem ocorrer em qualquer lugar do mundo... Mas na dúvida é melhor eu voltar logo para o meu programa!".

E sai correndo dali.

GOLDFIELD: Outro ponto muito discutido a respeito do roteiro foi o uso de _retcon_, diretor. Esse recurso consiste em explicar algo num filme mexendo em eventos de filmes anteriores, e segundo muitos empobrece o enredo. O senhor fez isso em Spider-Man 3 ao retomar e modificar a morte do Tio Ben. Que tem a falar?

REIMI: Eu dei a brecha para isso desde o primeiro filme, meu amigo! Se você prestar atenção, aquele ladrãozinho que roubou o dinheiro da luta nunca é mostrado atirando no Tio Ben! De início eu tinha pensado em colocar o Mysterio como verdadeiro assassino dele, depois considerei seriamente o Abutre, porém no final optei pelo choroso e maleável Homem-Areia!

Cena em preto e branco. O bom e velho Tio Ben (autor da sábia lição acerca de poder e responsabilidade) está em seu carro aguardando pacientemente o sobrinho, que pensa ter passado o dia na biblioteca. Súbito, alguém o arranca de dentro do veículo, o cano de uma arma apontada para seu rosto.

"O que você quer, meu rapaz?" – pergunta o idoso, suplicante.

"Me diga uma coisa, velho!" – sorri o bandido, engatilhando o revólver com um olhar insano. – "Você já dançou com o demônio sob a luz do luar?".

"Quê?".

Súbito, o diretor Tim Burton chega correndo vindo de uma calçada e, desesperado, impede que o criminoso siga em frente com seu ato vil exclamando:

"Filme errado, cara, filme errado! Neste exato momento você deveria estar disparando contra o casal Wayne no meu filme!".

"Puxa, é mesmo!" – lembra o meliante, batendo uma mão na testa. – "Desculpa aí, velho!".

"Não foi nada!" – responde o tio de Peter, voltando para dentro do carro sem se incomodar.

"Senhor Parker, não se esqueça de avisar o S.A.W. Reimi que ele precisa pagar meus _royalties_ por usar a idéia de um vilão principal ter matado o ente querido do protagonista!" – pede Tim antes de desaparecer pela rua junto com seu ator.

"OK, OK...".

Assoviando, Tio Ben passa então a esperar que o bandido correto apareça. Sem demora outra pessoa bate com uma arma no vidro do veículo. Desta vez é Flint Marko, o Homem-Areia, que rapidamente pede desculpas pelo atraso e também arranca o idoso para fora.

"O que você quer, meu rapaz?" – a fala é repetida.

"Eu só quero o carro, senhor, apenas o carro!" – explica o assaltante, tenso.

"Meu filho, largue essa arma e vá para casa!" – pede Parker, segurando os ombros de Flint.

"Não dá, cara!" – grita Marko num ataque histérico, caindo sentado e chorando. – "Minha mulher me traiu com o Metamorfo, da DC!".

"Como é que é?" – Tio Ben arregala os olhos.

"Pois é... Ela disse que eu só posso me transformar em areia, enquanto ele é capaz de assumir a forma de qualquer elemento da tabela periódica! O maldito é mais quente na cama do que eu!".

Sem poder se controlar, Tio Ben apoiou as mãos sobre o capô do carro e começou a gargalhar. Irritado, Flint se levantou e, com a cara amarrada, voltou a mirar com o revólver no idoso, que mesmo assim não parou de rir, apontando agora um dedo indicador para o infeliz mutante traído.

"Velho filho da mãe!".

E o tiro veio. Ben Parker caiu morto.

GOLDFIELD: Além de tudo isso, a história é corrida e vários _sub-plots_ têm soluções simples e bobas, como a passagem de Harry Osborn para o lado do bem nas cenas finais!

REIMI: Ora, até na vida real existem pessoas com grande poder de persuasão, meu caro!

Harry Osborn estava confuso e, sem dúvida alguma, furioso. Há pouco Peter viera pedir sua ajuda para resgatar Mary Jane das mãos do Homem-Areia e do vilão-simbionte-que-não-tem-o-nome-pronunciado-no-filme. Foi quando, repentinamente, o riquinho metido a vingador _high-tech_ acabou abordado por seu fiel mordomo:

"Se me permite dizer, senhor, eu vi coisas nesta casa das quais nunca falei... Na noite em que seu pai morreu, eu limpei seus ferimentos... E as lâminas que perfuraram o corpo dele eram de seu próprio planador. Eu sei que você está tentando defender a honra de seu pai, mas não há dúvida de que ele mesmo se matou. Eu amei seu pai, assim como eu amo você, Harry... Assim como seus amigos o amam...".

BLINK! Houve um verdadeiro estralo na mente do filho de Norman Osborn que, apenas ouvindo aquelas palavras vindas do empregado, esqueceu-se imediatamente de qualquer outro fato ou evidência que pudesse incriminar o Homem-Aranha e se viu livre de qualquer ímpeto de vingança. Disposto de repente a ajudar seu amigo na batalha contra os dois vilões, disse, prestes a sair correndo:

"Muito obrigado pela informação, mas agora tenho que ir!".

"Espere!" – pediu o mordomo. – "Ainda preciso lhe dizer outras coisas que sei! Você sabia que o secretário-geral da ONU é na verdade um alienígena disfarçado que pretende destruir a humanidade numa guerra nuclear?".

"Não!" – surpreendeu-se Harry, detendo-se imediatamente. – "Conte-me essa história direito!".

_(Duas horas depois...)_

"E foi assim que Atlântida emergiu novamente e se tornou a ilha de Manhattam, onde moramos hoje!" – explicou o empregado. – "Sob o Empire State há uma colônia de gnomos amarelos que se alimentam do lixo jogado pelos usuários do metrô!".

"Minha nossa!" – sorriu Osborn, maravilhado e incomparavelmente convencido em relação àquelas infindáveis e coerentes afirmações. – "Eu nunca acreditaria nisso tudo se as palavras tivessem saído de outra boca!".

GOLDFIELD: Bem, deixando agora o roteiro um pouco de lado, há críticas no tocante às interpretações. Peter Parker, sob influência do uniforme negro, acabou se tornando um "emo" com direito a franja e danças ridículas ao invés de um indivíduo cruel e vingativo. O senhor concorda?

REIMI: Quem você acha que perturba mais as pessoas ao redor? Um "emo" ou uma pessoa cruel e vingativa?

Após intensa luta no esconderijo do novo Duende Verde, Peter Parker, após dar uma formidável surra em Harry Osborn que lhe provocou vários ferimentos, havia encurralado o inimigo junto a uma parede. Cheio de fúria, o ex-amigo do Aranha indagou:

"Você vai me matar como fez com meu pai? Você o tirou de mim! Ele me amava!".

"Não, ele te desprezava. Você era uma vergonha para ele".

"Você o matou! Você é um assassino!".

Abalado por aquela afirmação, Peter, com os olhos marejados, ameaçou soluçar, dizendo:

"Eu já estou cheio de tentar te convencer...".

"Oh, será que o Emo-Aranha vai chorar?" – riu o outro rapaz, divertindo-se à beça.

Parker apenas sentou-se no chão e, cobrindo a face com as mãos, começou a derramar lágrimas copiosamente. Rindo ainda mais, Harry ergueu-se o observando. Num dado momento o herói ergueu a cabeça, berrando:

"Já tentei cortar meus pulsos, mas só saiu teia ao invés de sangue!".

"Chora, Emo!".

E com um forte tapa na nuca do chorão, a luta foi vencida pelo Duende Verde.

GOLDFIELD: Ainda não chegamos ao fundo do poço, diretor. A maior decepção do filme, sem qualquer dúvida, foi o Venom, que nem sequer teve seu nome pronunciado, aparecendo quase no final e ainda por cima morrendo de maneira idiota. Algo a declarar?

REIMI: Nesse ponto sou obrigado a concordar em parte com você. No início eu não queria colocar o Venom no filme de jeito nenhum, pois eu o odeio. Mas devido à insistência que recaiu sobre mim, resolvi incluí-lo para agradar os fãs. Não entendo porque o resultado foi o inverso...

Uma igreja praticamente vazia. Com o semblante abatido, o fotógrafo Eddie Brock entra e se ajoelha num dos bancos, olhando fixamente para o crucifixo no altar. Com as mãos unidas, ele começa a rogar a Deus:

"É o Brock, Senhor. Edward Brock Jr. Estou aqui hoje rebaixado e humilhado para pedir-lhe uma coisa...".

Uma pausa. Eddie respira fundo e prossegue:

"Eu quero que o Senhor faça com que o público goste do Venom deste filme. Eu sei que ele é magrelo, se refere a si no singular, não tem voz grossa nem língua pegajosa e que vai morrer no fim, mas eu lhe imploro... Faça com que gostem! Não tenho culpa se investiram mais dinheiro nos efeitos especiais do Homem-Areia e nem pelo fato do diretor detestar o personagem! Daqui a poucos instantes ouvirei o sino bater e me transformarei no vilão... Espero que o Senhor quebre esse galho para mim!".

REIMI: Porém, você precisa reconhecer que o filme transmite belas lições, principalmente para as crianças e adolescentes que apreciam filmes de pancadaria...

"Flint Marko, o homem que matou Tio Ben..." – disse Peter, sentado diante de Tia May. – "Ele foi morto ontem à noite".

"Minha nossa..." – espantou-se a senhora. – "O que aconteceu?".

"O Homem-Aranha o matou".

"O Homem-Aranha? Eu não entendo, o Homem-Aranha não mata pessoas. O que houve?".

"Bem, ele... Eu pensei que isso faria você se sentir bem. Ele merecia, não?".

"Eu acredito que não cabe a nós decidir quando uma pessoa deve viver ou morrer!".

"Tia May, ele matou o Tio Ben!".

"A vingança nunca é plena, mata a alma e a envenena!".

Peter calou-se, olhando para o chão. Pouco depois reconheceu:

"É uma bela frase... Onde a aprendeu?".

"Foi num programa de humor mexicano... Agora não me lembro o nome...".

GOLDFIELD: Já é o suficiente, senhor Reimi. Muito obrigado pela oportunidade.

REIMI: Sou eu quem deve agradecer, e ao mesmo tempo lamentar que um filme tão bom tenha sido recebido de forma tão ruim. Vamos incluir mais personagens, lições e danças na rua no próximo, aí quem sabe...

GOLDFIELD: Até mais, passar bem!

Vendo-se sozinho na sala, S.A.W. Reimi retira uma máscara sintética do rosto, revelando sua verdadeira identidade... J. J. Jameson!

"Meu grande plano para acabar de vez com a reputação do Homem-Aranha está saindo melhor que a encomenda! Com esse terceiro filme e as continuações que virão, mostrarei que esse criminoso não é somente uma ameaça à sociedade, mas também à sétima arte, ha, ha, ha, ha!".

**FIM**

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".


End file.
